Estúpido Rival
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Y ahí estaba de nuevo, dudando de su amor por ladybug, todo gracias a una dulce chica de ojos color cielo. Pero había alguien que no cuadraba en este trió. — ¡Estúpido tomate!. — Gruño Chat Noir desde la torre eiffel dispuesto a descubrir porque la pelinegra se había sonrojado de tal manera esa tarde./TERMINADO
1. le Chat Noir

_**[Estúpido Rival]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Te lo digo Marinette, deberías dejar ese miedo de lado de una vez y decirle sobre tus sentimientos a Adrien, aunque es popular y atractivo, no es muy listo al observar el comportamiento ajeno.- dijo Alya acompañando a Marinette, ambas escondidas tras un árbol en la plaza principal.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Adrien tenia sesión de fotos otra vez, y Marinette le había seguido como la mayoría de las veces anteriores, desde la semana siguiente al primer día de clases, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron esa tarde lluviosa después de clases.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Marinette que vio en el rubio hace meses, seguramente hubiese actuado como una chica bastante casual, pues a ella no le interesaban los modelos. Pero en cuanto conoció al verdadero y tímido Adrien Agreste, la faceta de odio causada por culpa de Chloe había cambiado pues había logrado ver al tímido y sobre protegido chico que quería cumplir todo lo que un autoritario padre dictaba. Y ella, se jactaba interiormente por ser tan buena "admiradora" por no decir, acosadora personal. Aunque claro, de buena manera, pues sus sentimientos se habían vuelto sinceros y puros con el pasar de los meses, y ahora, el simple clic de miradas, había pasado a algo mas, algo que ni ella podía siquiera explicar de manera coherente.

-No lo se Alya, siento, que no soy suficiente para el, no puedo ofrecerle nada mas que mi amor incondicional, es patético.-Dijo Marinette en un susurro dejándose caer en la raíz del gran árbol.

-¡Ese es tu problema! te rindes antes de siquiera intentarlo, eso es lo malo. Vamos, puedes hacerlo.- Animadamente, Alya la tomo del brazo y la empujo en cuanto escucho que tendrían un descanso de la sesión.

Marinette quedo justo frente a Adrien con una pose bastante extraña, recobrando su postura rápidamente, observo al rubio.

-¡Hey! hola, Marinette, me alegra que estés aquí.- Sonrió amablemente el rubio.

-Eh... si b-bueno mm yo... _*Venga Marinette, no puedes ponerte nerviosa ahora*_.- se animo mentalmente, aunque verdaderamente estaba muy nerviosa. - Yo, quería decirte q-que m-me g-gus...-

-¡Cariño! pero si estas aquí, te eh buscado por todas partes.- la rubia recién llegada observo despectivamente a Marinette- Pero si es la empollona de Marinette, ¿tu amiguita se dio cuanta de lo perdedora que eres y te abandono?, No le veo el caso a que por esa razón ahora vayas tras MI mejor amigo.

-Hola Chloe. - murmuro la pelinegra cabizbaja. _* ¿Porque siempre tiene que aparecerse cuando estoy por declararme?... es el destino seguramente, quiere evitarme la humillación de ser rechazada por el modelo mas famoso y atractivo de parís, si, eso debe ser.*_

-No seas tan ruda con ella Chloe, Marinette estaba a punto de decirme algo importante y la has interrumpido.- Regaño Adrien. Marinette se sonrojo.

La rubia lo miro con reproche y bufo por lo bajo aferrándose al brazo del modelo. -Me viene dando igual, esta poca cosa siempre esta molestando mi presencia.-

Marinette los observo desanimada, soltó un suspiro bajo y decidió resignarse.- Descuida Adrien, no importa mucho. Solo quería desearte suerte, Alya y tu han sido mis primeros amigos desde que comenzó el nuevo curso, quizá por eso... bueno, ya sabes, no importa. Suerte.-

Adrien solo pudo soltar un bufido de molestia al ver alejarse a la pelinegra tan desanimada, le dedico una mirada fría a la rubia pegada a su costado y se alejo en dirección contraria dispuesto a seguir con la sesión del día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en su habitación, Alya solo pudo observar como Marinette se dejaba caer en la cama. Bien, Eso había sido un fracaso rotundo, de no haber sido por Chloe quizá solo esta vez, su amiga hubiese logrado declararse exitosamente. Después de casi 10 meses, la pelinegra se notaba incluso menos tímida y cerrada que al principio, ahora tenia el valor de plantarle cara a la rubia hija del alcalde, pero a pesar de todo eso, no lograba sacar esa valentía para declarar su amor.

Alya decidió dejar a solas a su mejor amiga, puesto que tenia que llegar a casa temprano y Marinette deseaba estar a solas. En cuanto su mejor amiga salio, Tikki se escabullo de su escondite y trato de dar consuelo a su portadora, pero ella había sentido la impotencia y la decepción de la pelinegra en cuanto la rubia había vuelto a interrumpirla.

-Marinette, no te desanimes, seguro en cuanto vuelvas a ver a Adrien se dará una oportunidad nuevamente, cada día es una nueva posibilidad de demostrar tu amor.-

-Lo se Tikki, pero a pesar de eso, no puedo evitar desanimarme en cuanto me comparo con Chloe, ella es rica, tiene poder, es hermosa y yo, solo tengo mi futura carrera y el puesto de ayudante en la panadería de mis padres...-

-Pero eres Ladybug Marinette, la salvadora de todo París, eso es mas importante, y no debes olvidar, que Adrien ama a ladybug tanto como Chat Noir.-

-El ama a ladybug, no a la simple chica tras la mascara Tikki.-

-Tras esa mascara o sin ella sigues siendo tu. Eso no debes de...-

-Hey! _My Princess_...- Entro Chat Noir por el balcón sin previo aviso, tikki se escondió rápidamente tras el computador de Marinette.

-Chat! Me asustaste... no entres sin avisar, podría estar desnuda o haciendo algo embarazoso.- Un sonrojo adorable tiño las mejillas de Marinette.

El Gato sonrió traviesamente.

-Entonces, entrare sin avisar mas seguido _My Princess_ -.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacia tres meses que Chat Noir comenzó a visitar a Marinette, sin saber su alter-ego. Todo había comenzado por un regalo fallido después de San Valentin, la chica había planeado regalarle un pequeño pero delicioso pastel a su amor y declararse por fin. Pero al terminar las clases, y verlo tan fastidiado lleno de presentes, decidió tirar su obsequio a la basura, pensando que Adrien lo rechazaría. Se sentó en un parque tras el instituto, con el pastel en mano, decidiendo si debía tirarlo, o comerlo. Su mirada gacha, llena de tristeza, fue vista por un felino que escapaba de sus responsabilidades tras un agotador día. Estè, se acerco de improvisto, pero sin hacer el mínimo ruido, situándose tras la banca en la cual se encontraba la pelinegra.

-Una chica tan hermosa, no debería comer sola un pastel, ¿Porque nadie la acompaña _My princess_?-

Marinette se sobresalto por aquella voz juguetona tan conocida.

-Chat... ah, era, un obsequio para el chico que me gusta pero, le eh visto de mal humor y decidí no fastidiarlo mas.- le tendió el pastel a Chat Noir, el la observo sorprendido.

-Pero, el chico que te gusta...- Un tierno sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del felino mientras sostenía a medias el pastel de Marinette.

-No creo que quiera comerlo, después de todo.-Susurro por lo bajo la pelinegra.

El, la cargo de manera imprevista, como si se tratase de una verdadera princesa, y aun con el pequeño pastel en mano, comenzó a saltar por los tejados de parís hasta llegar al balcón de la chica. La dejo sutilmente en el suelo y se sentó en la barandilla dispuesto a degustar el apetecible pastel, Marinette lo observo curiosa.

-Entra Chat, traeré un poco de tè.-

- _My Princess_ , soy un caballero, no podría entrar a la habitación de una dama, pero ya que lo ha pedido...-

-No fastidies gato pervertido.- riño la pelinegra con un sonrojo adorable en su rostro.

Y así, fue como el minino, comenzó a buscar a Marinette todas las noches. Se habían vuelto confidentes, amigos. Chat Noir, había decidido contarle a Marinette sobre su enamoramiento de ladybug, y ella, había decidido decirle quien era su enamorado, omitiendo el nombre, claro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y entonces piensas declararte por fin. Vaya, no pensé que fueses tan valiente _my princess._ \- comento con una sonrisa felina el chico. Marinette le observo molesta y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un gesto adorable.

Aunque debía admitirlo, se sentía celoso de quien gustara a la pelinegra.

Después de todos esos meses de convivencia, ella y Chat habían entablado una amistad fuerte, pues ella conoció el lado tranquilo y jugeton del héroe, sin tantos coqueteos.

Èl por su lado, había comenzado a ver a Marinette de una forma mas allá de la amistosa, y hacia un mes había comenzado a relacionar ciertas características de Marinette con ladybug, el no era tonto. Algo despistado si, pero tonto no. Y la chica mas probable a ser ladybug era ella.

Aunque aun no confirmaba sus sospechas no quería involucrarse mas allá de la amistad que tenían, pues sentía que traicionaba su devoto amor por la heroína de mascara moteada. Pero ahí estaba el problema, ya tenia sentimientos nada amistosos con marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente de la conversación, Adrien se despertó de mal humor sin saber exactamente porque, pero quería llegar lo antes posible al instituto, Plagg, quien había estado tranquilo respecto al tema se carcajeo. El rubio lo observo molesto mientras se ponía su acostumbrada camiseta blanca, tomo su maletín y decidió preguntar el porque de la diversión de su kwami.

-Después de todo este año, en serio no te has dado cuenta. Ustedes los Chat Noir, empeoran conforme pasan las generaciones. Pero debo de admitir que su devoción sigue intacta.- Adrien miro a Plagg sin entender a que se refería.

-Tengo que acercarme a Marinette, pero no entiendo porque lo necesito tanto Plagg, es incomodo pero al estar a su lado siento que puedo ser yo mismo, al igual que con _my lady_.- El rubio sacudió su cabello en signo de desesperación, espero a que Plagg entrara a su bolsillo y salio de la mansión dispuesto a ir a buscar a Marinette. Habia tomado la decisión de acercarse siendo Adrien, necesitaba saber si ella lo aceptaba de ambas formas, y quizá, de paso poder averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Okey! se que querrán matarme porque no eh actualizado mis otros fics, pero! tengo una razón. había perdido mi cuenta de Fanfiction y bueno, la recupere y hace poco comenze a ver esta preciosa serie. de la cual ya hice cosplay xD

Es un inicio bastante típico, pero ya tengo la trama completa, solo serán tres capítulos, pero me gustaría saber si les interesa.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. lamour est aveugle

Al llegar al instituto Adrien decidió que trataría de entablar una conversación mas larga con Marinette, pues, a pesar de que llevaban tiempo siendo compañeros de instituto y Alya había comenzado una relación con Nino después de lo sucedido en el zoológico, el no había podido entablar una relación de amistad con la pelinegra. Extrañamente no había querido pasar por eso, pues tenia miedo de que se complicaran las cosas.

Pero ahora, seria diferente.

Decidido a dar una vuelta por el campus llego al jardín principal justo a lado de la entrada, aun era temprano para iniciar clases, pero a pesar de eso quería un encuentro "casual" con marinette. La campana timbro, anunciando el inicio del ciclo, y así comenzaron a entrar los estudiantes. Media hora después vislumbro una cabellera negra azulada corriendo junto a una castaña, le causo risa que a pesar de vivir a solo tres cuadras, ella siempre llegaba atrasada por ayudar a entregar algún pedido matutino de la panadería. Se puso de pie, pues se encontraba sentado en una banca algo alejada a la vista. y con paso decidido pensaba interceptar a Marinette.

Paro en seco al ver como alguien mas la había detenido, un pelirrojo de su clase, Nathanael, si no le fallaba la memoria. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero se dio cuenta que el chico se veía nervioso, la pelinegra solo se movía nerviosa en su sitio.

Y se sonrojo de una manera impresionante de un momento a otro. Algo calo dentro del rubio, recordaba haberlo sentido cuando aquel escultor declaro abiertamente su enamoramiento por ladybug, celos.

-Hey! parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma, o a tu padre. ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Nino al llegar, sacándolo de su trance. El agacho la mirada confundido.

-Si, es solo que... olvídalo, entremos a clase.-

Nino lo conocía, y momentos antes de haber llamado al rubio, se dio cuanta perfectamente de la escena, como un segundo espectador de lo que ocurría entre la pelinegra y el artista pelirrojo. Quizá Adrien no se diera cuenta, pero Nino desde hace meses, había notado un gran cambio de la forma de actuar de su rubio amigo en cuanto Marinette estaba cerca.

El resto del día, Adrien estuvo de mal humor, cosa muy extraña en el, ya que, aunque no soportaba a Chloe, no la alejaba ni callaba sus constantes arrebates de cariño sobre actuado, pero esta vez lo hizo, se alejo de ella y le pidió que dejara de molestarlo, de una manera tan cortante. Que incluso Chloe dejo de jugar y se alejo con la cabeza gacha murmurando que el seria quien pediría disculpas después.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche llego, y con ello una nueva visita inoportuna de Chat Noir. Sin embargo antes de llegar al balcón de la pelinegra se detuvo frente a la panadería, en el tejado cercano, observando una cabellera rojiza bastante conocida.

-¿Que hace el tomate aquí?...- Murmuro para si mismo mientras observaba como el chico pelirrojo se detenía frente a la puerta de la panadería con algo entre sus manos. Salto hacia el balcón antes de que Nathanael tocase el timbre y sorprendió a Marinette.

-Chat!,¿pero que haces aquí?- Se noto contrariada.

-Es que acaso... ¿Ya no deseas verme my princess?, Es culpa de alguien mas... ¿Cierto?.- La mirada que le dio era abrumadora. Marinette solo negó preocupada.

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que... tenia planes para hoy Chat. Vendrá un amigo a terminar un proyecto. Me pidió amablemente ser su modelo para la exposición de su taller y...-

No la dejo continuar, pues el timbre sonó y con ello Chat salio de la habitación de Marinette furioso.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Y el la oscuridad, una luz se vislumbro, y con ello, un montón de mariposas...

.

.

.

-Estúpido tomate!.- Gruño Chat Noir desde la torre Eiffel. Algo andaba mal, el no debía sentirse así pero... Las sensaciones fueron tan nítidas, que comenzó a preocuparse. Tomo su bastón, y decidió llamar a Ladybug, pero se arrepintió enseguida, seguramente estando con el pelirrojo ignoraría su llamada.

Las emociones de Chat Noir eran un caos, a pesar de sospechar de la identidad de ladybug, no podía evitar sentir tristeza por su constante rechazo, pero no deseaba darse por vencido. No ahora que estaba a punto de descubrir quien era su primer y gran amor.

Una oscura mariposa se adentro en su bastón sin notarlo.

-Pobre, pobre minino... El amor y rechazo indirecto han causado confusión en tu corazón, pero deja de preocuparte Chat Noir... Porque te daré el poder para tener a esa pequeña, pero a cambio, deberás entregarme tu miraculous y el de ladybug... ¿Entendiste, Blanc Cat?.- La mirada de hawkmoth brillo.

-Entendido...- Y el oscuro traje de Chat Noir se torno Blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette estaba por despedir a Nathanael en la entrada. La tarde había sido bastante tranquila, ayudo al pelirrojo y aunque este la seguía observando como enamorado, no había mencionado nada. Lo cual le alivio de cierta manera, pero aun asi. estaba preocupada por Chat.

-Hey... _My Lady_.-

-Chat...-

El tono a espaldas de marinette le reconforto, pero la manera en que la llamo, la puso nerviosa. El pelirrojo frente a ella observo asombrado y tomo una actitud defensiva.

-Lo lamento, _my lady_... pero soy Blanc Cat ahora... y estoy a punto de encargarme de una molestia.- murmuro Chat observando de reojo al pelirrojo.

Chat Noir hizo a un lado a Marinette y se paro frente al chico. Lo observo de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió altanero. Tikki salio de su escontite sigilosamente y alejo a marinette de ahi. La kwami se encontraba llorando.

-Marinette, Plagg, el... hay que salvarlo.-

-Tikki, transformame!-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me preguntaron el porque de poner que estaba completo. Pues es porque ya tengo el documento completo en la pc xD pero queria subirlo por partes. y si les agrada, pudiese hacer mas capitulos.**

 **en fin! ¿les gusto?**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. tu es ma douce folie

.

.

.

.

.

-The Evillustrator... debes volver, te otorgare otra oportunidad para obtener el amor que tanto has deseado. Pero debes cumplir la mision de acabar con Chat Noir, y Ladybug... tráeme, sus miraculous.- Hablo hawkmoth al enviar nuevamente al akuma hacia el pelirrojo. Si bien había enviado un akuma a controlar al molesto gato, debía tener una segunda opción en caso de que ladybug arruinara su plan.

-Esta vez, no arruinaran mis planes...- susurro acariciando el relicario en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La neblina violeta cubrió a Nathanael y Blanc Cat solo atino a Carcajear irónicamente.

Ladybug se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos, con mirada nerviosa y con algo de sorpresa, pues solo los había dejado unos minutos y ahora había que purificar dos akumas, sola. Si bien, antes logro purificar mas de dos, ahora no contaba con el apoyo de Chat, pues ahora, siendo Blanc Cat, no podría ayudarla a purificarlos.

-¡Cataclysm!- El guante blanco de Blanc Cat se torno negro, dando paso a la oscura nube de su ataque principal. Ladybug lo miro horrorizada.

-Chat!- El minino la observo. Evillustrator aprovecho el descuido y salto lejos, comenzando a dibujar una daga. Se dirigió a la torre Eiffel.

-Marinette, quiero a marinette, y tu no te interpondrás en mi camino.- Menciono calmadamente Blanc Cat antes de saltar velozmente hacia the evillustrator. Ladybug fue ignorada por ambos. esa era una pelea entre dos corazones obscurecidos.

La batalla dio comienzo, ambos chicos peleaban fuertemente, siendo Blanc Cat, podía mantener el Cataclysm activado cuanto quisiera, lo cual dificultaba la posibilidad de que el artista le pudiese hacer daño. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de The Evillustrator, desconcertando la socarronería del gato.

-Marinette no te quiere. Ella acepto salir conmigo. -

-Eso... ¡Es mentira!, ella no...- La mirada de Blanc Cat se oscureció. Dio un salto furioso, esquivo y ataco directamente la paleta ilustradora.

-Aunque la hayas roto, sabes que es verdad. ella no te quiere.- Carcajeo The Evillustrator. A pesar de haber roto su paleta para dibujar, aun contaba con su lápiz, el cual, era portador del akuma. La daga que anteriormente había dibujado hizo presencia, siendo clavada fuertemente en un costado del felino. Blanc Cat callo de rodillas aturdido, había tinta violeta mezclada con sangre. Ladybug llego a la torre en ese momento.

-¡CHAT NOIR!-

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente a ladybug con intención de atacarla. Ella, agilmente lo esquivo saltando sobre su cabeza, dio una patada barriendo los pies del artista y le tumbo. Aprovechando ese momento tomo rápidamente el lápiz y lo quebró, purificando la oscura mariposa. El pelirrojo se desmayo.

La herida de Blanc Cat dejo de sangrar y este se puso de pie rápidamente antes de que ladybug lograra acercarse lo suficiente. Nego al verla intentando alcanzarlo.

-Recuerda tu mision.- Susurro la voz de Hawkmoth en la cabeza de Blanc Cat.

-Déjame ayudarte... este no eres tu Chat...- El la observo astuto y se acerco lentamente a ella tendiendo sus brazos en signo de necesitar un abrazo. Ladybug le abrazo, confiando en el. Al tratar de tocar su bastón se sorprendió al darse cuenta que este no estaba en su espalda, si no a lo lejos, clavado en un árbol. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera en el momento en el que Blanc Cat le quito los pendientes, eliminando su transformación.

-Si eras tu, _My Lady_...- Murmuro Blanc Cat al alejarse rápidamente de Marinette, aun con los pendientes en mano. Hawkmoth rió sadicamente desde su guarida.

Tras de Blanc Cat se observo una silueta, siendo esta, quien tomo el bastón del felino, partiendolo a la mitad.

Un látigo envolvió a la mariposa, purificandola. El traje blanco, volvió a negro, y Chat Noir observo los pendientes de ladybug en sus manos, aun desconcertado, dirigió su mirada hacia marinette, y luego tras de si. Cruzando su mirada con una filosa mirada verdosa, parecida a la suya. El verde choco con el verde, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas en el momento en que recibió una patada que lo mando a volar.

-¡¿Que mierda pasa contigo estúpido gato callejero?!- Grito la extraña que había purificado al felino. Marinette se puso de pie escudando a Chat, estè poniéndose de pie, le tendió los pendientes. Y Marinette volvió a transformarse para darle frente a la posible enemiga frente a ellos.

-¿Quien eres?.-

-Volpina, otra guardiana de miraculous. Y gracias a mi, ahora ambos están vivos.-

-¿Volpina? ¿Hay mas elegidos ademas de _my lady_ y yo?- La cara de Chat Noir era un poema, Marinette la observo dudosa.

La chica frente a ellos salio de las sombras, y al igual que ellos, portaba un uniforme de acuerdo a su guardián, una especie de zorro color anaranjado. La mirada Verdosa de la chica Se dirigió a ladybug y sonrió.

-Eres ágil, y la mejor heroína que hay, pero por culpa de ese gato pudiste haber muerto, y hawkmoth hubiese vencido. ¿porque mejor no hacemos equipo tu y yo y dejas a ese gato callejero?- Chat Noir la miro mal tras ladybug.

-Eso no esta en discusión, ¿Tu también puedes purificar akumas?-

-Si, antes, tenia un compañero, al igual que tu. pero hace meses fue asesinado por hawkmoth, habíamos escuchado sobre ustedes en Italia y decidimos viajar para unir fuerzas. Soy Flora- La mirada de Volpìna Se entristeció. Termino con su transformación mostrándose ante ellos, dando paso a una pálida chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ambos, Chat Noir y Ladybug se sorprendieron. La primera en deshacer su transformación fue ladybug, y tras de ella se encontraba Chat Noir preocupado en si debía mostrar su identidad o no.

-Llevare a Nathanael a casa.- Menciono rápidamente antes de salir huyendo de ahí con Nathanael sobre su hombro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, y Adrien no lograba conciliar el sueño, había mostrado la identidad de su lady a hawkmoth, eso significaba que ahora marinette corría peligro por su culpa.

-Soy un idiota... por dudar de mis sentimientos, ahora ella esta en peligro...-

Esa mañana, hizo lo posible por llegar antes al instituto, había decidido hablar con Marinette antes de que comenzaran las clases y aclararlo todo con ella. La intercepto frente a la biblioteca con pose pensativa.

-Marinette...- Murmuro, la chica lo volteo a ver sonrojada.

-A-Adrien, ¿ qu-que es lo que s-sucede?.-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. Sobre algo importante.-

-Claro, n-no hay problema.-

La condujo hacia el laberinto de estanterías, en la cual raramente había alguien y sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo. Marinette lo observo asombrada y con un deje de reproche.

-Todo este tiempo... tu, y yo, yo, trate de acercarme pero tu, tu ibas a mi casa...- La confusión en los ojos de la pelinegra se desvaneció poco a poco, dando paso a las lagrimas silenciosas, Chat se asusto y la abrazo. Marinette se aferro a su pecho.

La confusión había pasado, pues, tras las partida de Chat Noir la noche anterior, se había quedado a conversar con Volpina, y tras dejarle en claro que no dejaría a Chat Noir, paso toda la noche pensando que el felino la dejaría. Que quizá, tomado la palabra de Volpina se alejaría de ella, simplemente aquello le pareció aterrador. Pero ahí estaba el ahora, abrazándola, y tras sentirse aliviada de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos,se separo de el para mirarlo a los ojos. Hizo un mohin a modo de reproche y Chat la observo interesado, esperando algún arrebato de molestia por parte de la heroína. Ella, simplemente se limito a cruzarse de brazos.

-Gato tonto, hay que ir a clases.- murmuro sonriente antes de salir con Adrien, ya sin su transformación, tras ella.

El resto del día fue bastante agotador, habían jugado quemados en física, filmaron un cortometraje, y pelearon contra un akuma por la tarde. estaban agotados, pero Hawkmoth no había tratado de buscar a Marinette ese día. Tras derrotar al akuma, Adrien decidió acompañar a Marinette a casa, esta vez, con la idea firme de declararse, esperando no fallar de nuevo.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Anarhia: Lo marque como terminado porque ya tenia el documento completo en la pc, Solo era cuestion de subir los capitulos.

Ladynoir: Gracias por tu opinion, de verdad. u3u soy bastante mala para los acentos. aclarando ese punto. Y sobre definir bien el nombre de Chat Noir en frances o ingles, no lo vi nesesario ya que me gusta mas como suena Blanc Cat.

Pensaba hacer el fic de tres capítulos, osea, que lo iba a dejar en final abierto, pero quiero hacerles uno final y un epilogo. ¿que dicen? ¿Drama, tragedia, romance?

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Epilogo (Parte 1)

**Epilogo ( Parte 1)**

.

.

.

.

.

Tan solo dos meses habían pasado desde que ambos descubrieron la identidad del otro, Marinette con pose pensativa se dejo caer en su cama, Adrien, sentado frente al escritorio de la chica la observo. Habia algo que los preocupaba a ambos, puesto que los ataques habían parado repentinamente, y Volpina había regresado a Italia con la intención de investigar por su cuenta antes de regresar y hacer equipo con ellos.

-Sigo sin entender todo esto Adrien, ¿Porque Hawkmoth se detendría de un momento a otro?, no es...-

-Marinette, el sabe quien eres. Probablemente este planeando algo.- La mirada del rubio se oscureció.

Curiosamente Gabriel Agreste había salido de viaje, urgentemente, pues recibió una noticia. Adrien pregunto a su padre el porque se iría, sin embargo,este se había limitado a abrazarlo con fuerza, y sonriendole sinceramente salio del living para prepararse. Simplemente se habia ido, sin decir a donde, o el porque.

* * *

Pero muy lejos de aquel lugar, en la frontera Rusa se encontraba el señor Agreste con pose pensativa. Dejo los documentos en el escritorio frente a el y dirijo su vista hacia Natalie.

-Ya la han encontrado señor, Se encuentra en el internado Slovag a cuarenta minutos de aqui. Sin embargo, me informaron que no guarda recuerdos a su vida antes de entrar al territorio ruso.- Natalie acomodo sus gafas y observo la tabla con información en sus manos, se la tendió a Gabriel y este sonrió con un leve brillo en la mirada.

-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin te encontré mi dulce gorrión- Susurro el rubio mientras observaba la fotografía de su esposa.

Tras la desaparición de su esposa hace tantos años, Gabriel había decidido darle tiempo a su mujer, pues antes de lo ocurrido habían discutido sobre el futuro de su hijo, Rosalie no deseaba heredar tal carga a su hijo, ella no quería que Adrien fuese un portador, pero Gabriel deseaba volver fuerte a su hijo, y su esposa, deseaba retirarse. Aquello había provocado una acalorada y furiosa discusión, Finalizada por una rubia mujer enojada que había decidido salir hecha furia de la mansion, y un hombre rubio con pose dura y despreocupada. El conocía lo temperamental que era su mujer, pero era dulce y muy sabia, solo debía pensar las cosas con claridad. Sin embargo ella no regreso, y con ello la desesperación comenzó a carcomer el corazón de Gabriel, ¿Le había abandonado?, acaso... ¿Ya no lo amaba?. No había dejado absolutamente nada que le diese una razón del porque desapareció, y se preocupo. Comenzó a movilizar una investigación para encontrarla, pero los meses pasaron, sin respuesta, los años caían sobre sus hombros, y en un momento de desesperación, decidió utilizar su kwami para traerla devuelta, a pesar del costo que llevaría.

Tras el primer año de lucha con Ladybug y Chat Noir, se dio cuanta que aquello era bastante complicado, pero al saber la identidad de ladybug comenzó a trazar un plan. Pero aquello cambio en el momento que vio a la chica entrar a su casa de la mano con su hijo, Adrien, sosteniendo una sonrisa tímida había presentado a Marinette como su novia. Y aquello cayo como balde de agua fria sobre Gabriel. Su hijo era Chat Noir. ¿Como no lo pudo ver antes?.

Regresando a la realidad, Gabriel salio de sus pensamientos con un solo objetivo en mente. Recuperar a su esposa.

Al llegar al internado un abrumador sentimiento le asalto, llenándolo de dudas, su Kwami observándolo triste bajo su saco blanquecino notaba la tempestad en la mirada de su portador. Y a lo lejos, frente a un pequeño jardín de amapolas la observo sentada, junto a dos niños, el corazon le dio un vuelco y tratando de no asustarla se acerco a ella.

-Rosalie...-

La rubia volteo su mirada hacia Gabriel y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-S-señor... la oficina de la directora esta por aquel pasillo...- Tartamudeo la rubia, pensando que aquel apuesto hombre había llegado con la intención de hablar con la directora tras quizás, algún problema con su hijo o hija internado en aquel lugar.

-No es por eso que he venido, quisiera mostrarte algo.- Gabriel tomo sutilmente la mano de su mujer y se alejo unos cuantos pasos con ella, Saco una antigua fotografía de su saco y la tendió a la rubia. Ella le observo dudosa, pero al ver la fotografía con atención, su mirada se nublo repentinamente, sin saber porque. Asustada por su propia reacción involuntaria levanto su vista hacia el rubio frente a ella tratando de pedir una explicación con la mirada. Gabriel suspiro.

-Finalmente tras varios años pude encontrarte. Me tienen al tanto de que, no recuerdas nada de tu pasado. Pero, Rosalie escúchame atentamente, sin miedo.- La voz de Gabriel causaba estragos en el estomago de la rubia, ella le invito a seguir hablando con la mirada.- Veras... En esa fotografía, estas tu, nuestro hijo Adrien y Yo.-

Ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-Hijo...- Un sonrojo asalto su rostro y se desmayo

El rostro de Gabriel era un poema, con su mujer en brazos comenzó a buscar la enfermería de aquel lugar.


	5. Epilogo Final

_Su kwami la seguía con vuelo presuroso, la notaba molesta y muy afligida._

 _-Pero esque... ¡Vaya hombre!.- La rubia bufo molesta. Y esque a veces no comprendía la testarudez de su esposo, ella no deseaba que su hijo tuviese tal peso en sus hombros, pero Gabriel. Ah... el era un asunto muy aparte. A pesar de la torrencial lluvia en la que se encontraba, lo mejor para su humor como siempre era salir a caminar, y en serio deseaba no heredarle ese mal habito a su hijo._

 _-No lo entiendo Duusu... Gabriel es tan terco y grosero a veces.-_

 _-No te sientas mal, el lo hace por ti, siente que ya es tiempo de heredar esta responsabilidad. No te enojes por ello.- El kwami azul se recargo en el hombro de su portadora.- Aunque, Adrien tiene un destino muy diferente a pesar de entrelazarse con esto.- Susurro._

 _-¿A que te refieres?.- La rubia observo de reojo a su kwami, ella sabia que algo le ocultaba pues, Duusu poseía la clarividencia._

 _El kwami callo, y la rubia decidió dejar por terminada aquella conversación. se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansion, pero un sonido ensordecedor frente a ella la hizo actuar al instante. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para transformarse, simplemente tras ver aquel coche derrapando frente a una niña claramente confundida fue lo único que basto para que ella corriese hacia ella para salvarla. Un sonido sordo y todo colapso en su cabeza._

 _Lo único que logro distinguir al despertar fue a una pequeña niña castaña a su lado con mirada preocupada, su cabeza daba vueltas, todo era confuso._

 _-¿Que sucedio?.- Fue lo primero que articulo hacia la enfermera que la supervisaba._

 _-Un acto heroico, eso paso señorita. Esta pequeña niña estaba camino hacia el internado cuando sucedio el accidente, usted la salvo.-_

 _Rosalie toco su cabeza con la mano libre que tenia, todo era confuso. Giro su vista hacia la niña a su lado._

 _-Solo recuerdo mi nombre pero... todo lo demas es borroso y vacio.- La niña a su costado le acaricio la cabeza._

 _-Ya que no tenemos informacion sobre usted, la dueña del internado ha pedido que la translademos a el hospital cercano a la institucion, se siente agradecida y desea ayudarla.-_

Y como un relámpago los recuerdos llegaron a Rosalie. Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y giro su rostro hacia el rubio sentado frente a ella. Estaban en la enfermeria del internado. las lagrimas se agloparon en sus mejillas, Gabriel se veia mayor a como lo recordaba, mas serio, y con una mirada cansina y llena de preocupacion.

-Lo siento tanto...-

-No fue tu culpa, yo no debi insistir tanto, se que no debi presionarte.- Gabriel tomo a su esposa de las manos y le sonrio.- Ahora podremos estar juntos de nuevo, Adrien, tu y yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habia pasado medio año tras lo acontecido con los padres de Adrien. Este, se había puesto tan sentimental que Marinette lo vio llorar de una manera que le encogió el corazón. Gabriel habia tomado la decisión de dejar de producir akumas, no valia la pena ahora puesto que lo unico que lo motivaba a hacer tremenda maldad era el dolor por no encontrar a su esposa. Todo se habia aclarado y Gabriel debia hablar con su hijo pues, Duusu habia advertido por un peligro mayor a partir de ese momento.

El saber que su padre era aquel villano no le había sentado para nada bien al rubio, y tras una fuerte y devastadora discucion todo se había aclarado. Sin embargo para Marinette todo le parecía de lo mas extraño y preocupante.

-Un peligro mayor...- Susurro en cuanto termino de escuchar a Gabriel en aquella amplia mesa. Rosalie a su lado asintió.

-Se acerca el verdadero enemigo, y no podemos hacer mas que conseguir las gemas para poder vencerlo, si las encontramos eso aumentara tu poder Marinette, y podremos vencer. pero las gemas no se dejaran ver hasta el primer ataque, cuando el verdadero peligro de comienzo.-

Adrien frente a ella se encontraba pensativo.

-Estamos juntos y debemos llamar a volpina. El maestro aun tiene los amuletos restantes, debemos encontrar a los portadores para que despierten. Si el enemigo es tan fuerte como presagia el libro y Duusu, necesitaremos aliados.

Marinette asintió junto a los presentes. Debían formular un plan para terminar una guerra que estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos en el hotel mas grande de Paris llegaba una mujer rubia y de amplia sonrisa prepotente.

-Madre!.-

-Chloe, Cariño que gusto verte.- Murmuro mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia de manera cordial.- Espero todo este e perfectas condiciones, justo como estaba al irme.

-Por supuesto que si madre. Papa esta en una conferencia pero podemos ir de compras en lo que regresa...- Comento alegre

Y esque su madre era todo para ella a pesar de el trato que le dedicaba. La rubia mayor asintió con aburrimiento y entro. Habia regresado después de tanto tiempo, y esperaba que todo aquello que estaba por suceder le otorgara frutos favorables. Despues de todo, la abeja reina siempre seria la mas poderosa entre todos los prodigios..

.

.

.

.

.

Prodigiosa. Las aventuras estaban por tornarse peligrosas.

* * *

Y con esto concluye la historia!.

Me alegro mucho haber escrito esta corta historia, y agradezco todo su apoyo.

Sin mas. Nos seguimos leyendo en proximos proyectos.


End file.
